metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:When has Samus looked her best?
Well, Piratehunter, you talked about it on the Zero Suit talk page, so, heck why not. Here is where users can argue about when Samus looked the best. I will detail the history of the endings, but not my opinions. That is up to you. Metroid Metroid is perhaps one of the first (if not the first) games to feature a female character, that is Samus. Metroid's best ending is one of the most famous in game history, as if you cleared the game in under an hour Samus would let her long locks down, remove her armor and pose in a pink bikini. And, the bonus part was if you pressed start at the end of the credits (no matter what ending ya got) you could play as Samus armorless! Later, the infamous JUSTIN BAILEY ------ ------ password was discovered, and subsequents, such as 000000 000020 000000 000020 were discovered as well. Here is art I have made. I took the colors from the original sprites and used them. http://metroidfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Armored_and_Unarmored_1_Pixel_Art.png Metroid II: Return of Samus First game to feature saves, first game to NOT FEATURE ARMORLESS SAMUS! >:(. You only saw her as part of the best ending. Many people debate on what color her hair was in this game. Well, if you pop the game into a Super Game Boy, GBA or GBC or GB Player or whatever the game would be colorized and Samus would wear a red bikini, with the hair being slightly reddish as well. An internet person by the name of Shaktool has created a patch to restore the Justin Bailey feature. To find it, go to the Metroid Database and look for it in Fan Apps/Downloads. Super Metroid While the third and best game in the series, it disappointed many. Why? Because there still was not a Justin Bailey. Samus took on the persona of actress Kim Basinger for this game, and wore a two piece black bikini that would later become one of her palette swaps in Brawl. This time, when Samus died, her suit would crumble and she would be revealed. Originally, one frame featured her naked, and voice acting was added by Minako Hamano. It was too sexual, so they removed it. Sakamoto or whoever the guy was claimed he had the ROM with that in it. You may think of me as a perv or something, but I want to hear it, hear the voice acting that was too lewd. I will pay someone Okay, not really... to get that ROM. Auximines later created Super Justin Bailey. Metroid Fusion Metroid Fusion still lacked Justin Bailey and retained the suitless Samus in the game over as well as the 100% ending, and no one has hacked the game to shed that bulky armor off and show what a bikini-clad Samus could do. Metroid Prime This game featured no armor crumbling as the game over, and did not even have that good of an ending. All Samus did was remove her helmet, and reveal that she had based her look on Uma Thurman. Metroid: Zero Mission This game was the first to feature the Zero Suit which has become part of every Metroid game now (and has also generated some arguments on the talk page of said suit, like how the chest is bigger in Brawl and that Samus was hot, okay never mind). This was the first to break from tradition and allow Samus to be played suitless. Even if she had covered up. All she had for defense however was her Energy tanks, wits, agility and that crappy pistol. The game over no longer featured the suit crumbling, instead, it dissipated in a bright flash of light. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Again, no game over with the suit crumbling or dissipating. Instead, it featured the worst depiction of Samus in any Metroid game to date. She looked just plain horrible. Metroid Prime Pinball No ending whatsoever. End of discussion. Metroid Prime Hunters I do not see how Samus in this game is considered the most beautiful. : She looks the most REAL in this game... plus she's sexy (Metroid101 03:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC)) Metroid Prime 3: Corruption For once, they showed the Zero Suit during times other than the ending: during the intro, when she puts her Varia Suit on after a dream (was it a dream?) about Dark Samus reforming and a rather gross scene that depicted her throwing up Phazon after killing Mogenar and undergoing 25% more corruption. Metroid: Other M Too Japanesy, but at least we now know where her beauty mark is. Super Smash Bros. (this counts for all) Except for a brief reflection on her congrats screen, a brief second of a live, nude, silver body and a trophy that could not be obtained without hacking, Samus did not appear armorless until Brawl. Borrowing from her Zero Mission and Corruption appearances, Samus could shed her armor after using her Final Smash and then play in her Zero Suit, with her Zero Mission Paralyzer, a new Plasma Whip, a set of agile, quick but weak attacks and a wardrobe full of palette swaps based on the endings from Echoes, Fusion, Metroid, Super and her suitless appearance in Captain N. Voting begins now. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 03:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Here is where you vote :Scratch that, I'm going with Normal Mode 100% ending Samus... sry... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Is this about armoured or armourless? The general impression i'm getting is without suit. I like the corruption Varia Suit and Zero Suit - Hunters. 15:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I gotta admit, I've always thought that Fusion's Samus was the hottest Samus. Her proportions are right and not way to exagerated, and I think shes a wee bit hotter with her hair down. Overall I guess they had to make her change in Fusion due to her well....Fusion and DNA change. -Evangel :Both but mainly armourless... [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'''} (Talk• •Logs) 20:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::My feelings are mixed. I actually like the Other M design but I hate how they streamlined the arm cannon. I want my BFG back. X_X Great Mara 17:23, September 23, 2010 (UTC)